Poulerik
The Poulerik (pole-AIR-ick) are a species of domesticated, land-dwelling archosaurs which are best known for their utility in human transport. Humans began to domesticate poulerik around (2) with widespread domestication by (3). They are thought to have emerged equally on the East and West coasts of Continent though it is uncertain whether domestication occurred simultaneously by the People and the Tribes or whether the latter domesticated and then transported poulerik across the Ocean. Description Rising at one and a half times the height of a human (note that the picture to the left needs to be resized), the poulerik is thick-bodied with a centre of balance just above the area between its thighs. They have strong leg muscles and a long, loping stride. They are capable of reaching speeds of up to 70km/h without a rider, with an average walking pace of 20km/h whilst saddled and 40km/h running. Their long neck and tail (brightly coloured in males and brown or grey in females) stretch out into a low profile when they run, providing optimal lack of wind resistance. Poulerik heads range between breeds, but all have forward-facing eyes, and a sharp beak filled with fine teeth. They also have a bright crest of feathers above their head, which they raise during threat displays. Biology and Behaviour Poulerik are omnivores, feeding on both meat and plant matter. In the wild, they often forage on seed-filled grasses, on berries in low trees, and chase down smaller animals as prey. A flock of feral poulerik will sometimes gang up on a larger creature, using group tactics to bring it down. There are also tales of domesticated poulerik exhibiting such behaviour, but only when they have been starved. As flock animals, the poulerik show some signs of intelligence. They assign social hierarchies, hunt leaders, and recognise repeated commands. Poulerik tamers will often say that they can understand spoken human languages, and so are always careful what they say near their herds. At 2-4 years of age, a poulerik will become sexually mature, though females tend to mature about 6 months earlier on average. Territorial males will protect a harem of 4-6 females, mating with all of them but only establishing a pair bond with a dominant female. Females lay their fertilised eggs in a communal pit 60-120cm deep and 5-6m wide, dug by the male. The dominant female lays first, and discards any eggs laid above the pit by the weaker females before the pit is covered, with an average of 20 eggs in most cases. On average the eggs are 25cm long, 20cm wide, and weigh 5kg. The eggs are incubated by the females by day and the male at night. The incubation period is on average 100-120 days. Typically the male will protect hatchlings and teach them to feed, though both males and females cooperate in rearing chicks. Of those eggs lain, only 20% will survive the incubation period, and of those chicks which survive, only one third will survive past 1 year. However, those who survive to adulthood tend to be long-lived, with most living into their 40s. Poulerik and Humans Domesticated between (2) and (3), the poulerik quickly became a staple riding animal for plains-dwelling tribesmen, and throughout the world. They are able to be controlled through a saddle, harness and bridle, and only take a short amount of training to learn how to ride. Perhaps due to their pair-bonding activities, a poulerik separated from its flock and given to a human rider will form a strong connection, leading to an intense loyalty on the part of the archosaur. With their matched intelligence, poulerik will quickly read their rider's unconscious movements and thus make the two act almost as one organism. They will become jealous if they believe their rider shows affection to one other than themself, such as a spouse, friend, or another poulerik. If their rider is killed, a poulerik will often be inconsolable, and will commonly stop eating and pass away or seek to hunt down the creature they perceived as having killed their rider. For this reason, poulerik are often given to riders at an age just past sexual maturity, when they will form the closest bond. A poulerik older than about 10 years is generally incapable of establishing a strong bond and will usually be considered inferior or suitable only for training purposes. Due to their aggressive behaviour, male poulerik are prized as warbirds, although extra precautions must be taken when stabling these archosaurs. Females are often considered an easier ride, and many soldiers prefer castrated males for their ease of stabling balanced with larger size. Metagame Notes The word poulerik comes from the Greek word πουλερικό (trans. pouleriko, Engl. fowl).' I have tried to keep the earliest words by the Kataigithans and their descendants based on Greek translations.' A lot of the information on poulerik comes from a mixture of facts about ostriches, horses and gigantoraptors (where the pictures are from). Category:Fauna